One arguement too many
by Pixiestache
Summary: Stiles had a good retort thought up about how his decisions were crappy so he shouldn't make them but all she could register at the moment was that Derek had her shoved up against a wall, breathing ragged, and she'd be damned if he didn't look sexy as all hell right now. Sterek smut, girl!stiles, one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters!

**One argument too many**

* * *

It had started out as a petty argument, the pack had long since left and training had been abandoned. "I don't _care_ if they can heal themselves, Derek!" Stiles yelled, throwing her hands in the air with frustration. "That doesn't make it okay for you to be purposely breaking their bones in training!"

"They have to learn." He shouted in response. "They need to know what it's like to be in a REAL fight with people who are ACTUALLY trying to kill them!"

"And what happens when you end up being that person, huh Derek?" Stiles was getting in his face now, fire in her eyes. "What then?!"

Derek's eyes flashed with anger, red for just a second. "This is my pack!" He raged, grabbing a fistful of the front of Stiles tee and slamming her against the wall. "I am their Alpha, not you! I make the decisions!"

Stiles had a good retort thought up about how his decisions were crappy so he shouldn't make them but all she could register at the moment was that Derek had her shoved up against a wall, breathing ragged, and she'd be damned if he didn't look sexy as all hell right now.

She knew Derek felt it, hell he probably would have noticed even without freaky werewolf super powers. Her heart had spiked up to a mile a minute at just the passing thought of him being good looking.

The second the anger in his eyes disappeared Stiles saw it go, but it had been replaced by another look she couldn't place. One she had never seen on him before.

"Do you like this, Stiles?" He asked with smirk. It was the closest thing to a smile she had ever seen on him, aside from that time he had to charm their way into the sheriff's office. It was all teeth, white shiny teeth that looked like they were the success of years of orthodontic work. But now was not the time to be thinking of Derek in hilarious looking braces and headgear. "Do you like when I get angry?" He asked again.

It was all she could do to nod. It really was true. I mean some times she actually had a really good point in their arguments, but most of the time it was just so pleasing to see him angry.

Derek laughed in a way that wasn't really funny at all, but more 'I'm going to kill you now and you're going to like it.' He leaned a little, ducking his head down to press his nose close to her neck. "You always smell good, Stiles." He told her, his voice was low and rough like he had just crawled through the Sahara. "Mint and pine needles, like Christmas."

Before Stiles could even register the movement he had his mouth pushed against hers. It was definitely not one of those sweet chaste kisses. This was all need and force. He bit down on her bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth with so much force she was sure it would be red and puffy for a good few hours after whatever this was ended.

Without even so much as a small request for permission Derek shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting and feeling every spot he could. Stiles had gotten over being completely shocked and tried to respond with some tongue action of her own, but a quick bite from Derek's sharp teeth soon taught her that that wasn't allowed.

His hands had long since abandoned the front of her shirt and one had snuck its way behind her head, pushing her mouth against his with even more lip-bruising force. The other had worked down to her hip, holding her firmly in place.

He pulled his mouth away, and before Stiles could even regain her breath he was nipping and sucking at her neck, reducing her to an incoherent mess of broken words and groans.

"Your scent is so strong right here." Derek said in gravelly voice, sneaking another kiss against her neck. "And your heart beat is wild and close to the skin that I can feel it. I can feel every single reaction." He bit down on her pulse point, softly at first but it quickly turned rough. Soon enough she had a planet sized hickey, glaring our bright red against the stark paleness of her skin.

He went back to her mouth and she decided to finally let her hands in on the action, moving one to the hem of Derek's shirt hoping to get a feel of his muscles. He stopped kissing her instantly and gathered both of hands up into one of his, pinning them above her head by the wrists.

"No." He said, his free hand roughly squeezing her hip. She would no doubt have a hand-print shaped bruise there tomorrow. "We do this how I want."

She wasn't sure if it was the Alpha in him feeling the need to dominate, or if this was just how Derek normally was with sexual situations. Either way she liked it. It made her face flush and warmth pool in the pit of her stomach when he was angry and commanding.

He kissed her for a good few minutes with her hands pinned, leaving hickeys all over neck and shoulders. Her collar bones were basically just two consistent lines of broken blood vessels.

While his mouth worked wonders on hers he snuck his free hand up from her hip, slipping it under her shirt. He went to palm her breast, pausing for only a moment with surprise at her lack of bra. Stiles was very thankful for that decision at the moment. Her boobs weren't that big and it had been extra hot today when she getting dressed, a bra had seemed like unnecessary torture for her boobs on this particular day.

Derek flicked his thumb of her nibble and it pebbled against his touch almost immediately. She couldn't help but let out what sounded like the worst, or best depending on your personal taste, sounding porno-like moan she had ever heard in her life. It wasn't her fault, she had never been touched by anyone but herself before so who could blame her for the fact that she was literally about to cum in her panties from just a little touch?

The sounds only seemed to egg Derek on though because he let go of her wrists and was pulling her tee shirt off of her so fast she was pretty sure it had ripped right where print of the batman utility belt was at the bottom. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist so that the only thing holding her up was the fact that she was pinned between Derek's groin and the wall.

Both of his hands were working at her breasts, tweaking and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger in a way that must have been created by Satan himself because it had Stiles practically screaming Derek's name. Why the fuck weren't her breasts this nice and responsive for her when she was alone?

Just when she thought there was no way anything else could feel better Derek ground against her, and holyfuck he was hard. Her moan died on Derek's lips when he captured her mouth in another soul crushing kiss.

He kept rocking against her and she could only imagine what this would feel like if there weren't layers of jeans in the way.

Derek pulled back and she whined, literally _whined_ because apparently Derek had the power to turn her into a simpering puppy without having to give her the Bite. Her protests quieted considerably when he pulled his shirt off, exposing a chest that was all lean muscle.

Stiles hesitantly pressed her hands against the newly exposed flesh, worried he might yank them off again, but he leaned into her touch with a sigh. After a moment of him just drinking in the feeling of Stiles exploring his muscles he went back to kissing her like she was the antidote to some kind of life threatening poison.

Just when Stiles thought it was getting good he stooped _again_, "Derek, what the fu-"

"We either take this to the bedroom or we stop. I won't be able to stop myself if we keep going." He cut her off.

Stiles figured she'd never get another chance like this again she hopped down and made her way over to the stairs, shimmying her jeans off as she went up them and headed to Derek's bedroom. Hell yes, if she was gonna play the 'seductively walk away' card then she was gonna to right.

She flicked her hair out from her face and cast a look behind her shoulder, "Coming?"

Not even a second after she made it into his bedroom had she been pushed down onto the bed. Derek pulled her soaked through panties off and threw them over to god knows where, and holy crap was she glad she shaved in the shower last night because he had pulled her thighs apart and his face was now inches away from her wet folds.

It was a good thing he had pinned her lower half down because when he licked his way up her slit she practically jolted off the bed from pleasure. There would be no going back from this, she would probably never be able to get off from her own hands again while knowing it could feel this good with someone else.

He licked lazy circles around her lips before darting his tongue into her throbbing pussy. It was a good thing he lived in the middle of the woods because if anyone had heard her scream from that action they probably would have called the cops.

He just kept tongue fucking her, lapping up her juices until there none left. And when he felt he had run out he would give a nibble to her clit and ,just like that, more would come streaming out.

Stiles was thrashing on the bed like a woman possessed, she felt like she was about to burst from all the pleasure she was feeling. "Derek, fuck." She panted. "Derek, I think-", and she threw her head back and moaned out his name. Stars were flashing behind her eye lids and she felt like she had just exploded.

Derek kissed his way up from between her thighs to her mouth, making her taste herself on his tongue.

"You thought _that_ was good?" He chuckled. "Then you're gonna love this."

He worked two fingers into her, she was tight around him and he could still feel her pussy fluttering with left over shocks from her first orgasm. He pumped her slowly, making sure to curl and scissor his fingers so she would be ready for him. He kept going until she seemed like she was on the edge of another orgasm and then pulled his hand away.

"You're sure you want this?" He asked. Stiles just nodded. There was no way she could give him an intelligent answer, it felt like she had forgotten every word aside from his name.

Derek stood and undid his belt buckle, pulling his pants and boxers down together. Stiles went bug eyed, because how in the hell was he gonna fit all _that_ inside her without tearing her in half?

He crawled back on top of her and positioned himself infront of her entrance, he didn't bother to ask if she was sure again before pushing himself into her with a groan. He slid in so easily because of how wet she was.

Stiles had thrown her head back because _fuck_ that felt so good. She had heard it was supposed to hurt but either she was immune or Derek was just that good, either way she wasn't complaining.

He waited a few seconds before he started to move and they both moaned at the feeling, they fit together like two pieces to a puzzle. He thrust into her slowly at first but couldn't stop himself from picking up the paces when her moans hit his ears.

Soon enough he was slamming into her over and over again, filling her to the hilt of his dick and then pulling out just to impale her with it again. His hands had a bruising grip on Stiles hips as he fucked her into the matress, he pulled her against him to meet him thrust for thrust. Her entire lower half was probably going to be one huge throbbing bruise by the time they were done. Stiles was screaming and he was groaning, their combined sounds filling the room and the house. Hell they probably went out to fill all of the woods surrounding them too.

"Derek!" Stiles moaned. "More, please. Oh god!" Words were tumbling out of her lips before she could even think them, begging for more of him. More anything. Anything to push her over the edge because she was so close it hurt.

Derek wiggled a hand in between their sweaty bodies and pinched at her clit, and that was all she needed. She was clamping down around him, shouting a string of curses with his name thrown in a few times and moaning out sounds that didn't even make words.

He followed soon after and pulled out, shooting strings of hot cum onto her stomach and then flopping down beside her on the bed.

For a while the only sound was there heavy breathing filling the room and then Stiles had to break the silence as usual. "That was." She started. "Wow."

The pack definitely noticed the change in the atmosphere the next time they all met up for training. Derek and Stiles weren't at each other's throats as usual and it seemed almost peaceful.

"Derek, what the fuck was that!" Stiles shouted. "You could have broke Isaac's neck!" Well, some things never changed.


End file.
